sanctuaryrpgfandomcom-20200214-history
General
Back to Basics Home Hub The Screen will be explained from top to bottom, left to right. Artwork The artwork on the top is the vision of the player. You are seeing what he sees. There are surprises to look out for and will be mentioned later Player Status Next is information pertaining to the currently playing character. HP: represents the players current Hit points / Total Hit Points ATK: represents the attack points of the current player including the weapon MP: represents the players current Mana pool / Total Mana pool. Be sure neither health nor mana is low before entering the next battle because enemies have the chance to surprise attack you. Take a scenario where your health bar is red and the player gets ensnared on the first turn due to a surprise attack. The player will need one turn to break free and another turn to heal. If the enemy attacks when you cannot heal, it could easily result in a KO. Gold: represents the amount of gold the player currently carries. EXP BAR: The yellow bar in the middle of the screen is the experience bar of the player. As the player's experience increases the bar will increment to it reaches to the right of the screen. Quest: The current active main quest the player is engaged in. Complete the quest to advance to the next stage. Options On the default screen there are a several options to choose from 1-6: allows players to enter the fields and engage with monsters in battle. They will become selectable options when the players complete the active quest. The bracketed numbers on the right correspond to the player's recommended level. Please exercise caution when entering a field not recommended for your player at the current level. Q: This will bring you to the Blacksmith. He sells weapons and can imbue your weapons. If you ever throw away any scrap metal, you can redeem it for the chance to obtain a new weapon here. The blacksmith sometimes offer quests to the player. W: The Market allows the player to purchase material that are needed in quests or crafting. E: The Temple is where you can smelt silver keys for scrap, burn pamphlets for charms, and adjust the monster power level. Z: The Library is where you can read books for a chance at some bonus xp, access the Guild Hall, sell pamphlets, and choose your talents. G: The Campground allows you to dig for random items, craft gear. equip your outfits/augments, and sleep. C: Displays Character current stats and inventory. A help guide is also available to explain how to play. R: At the cost of losing bonus combat xp, the player is allowed to fully heal HP and MP. 3 charges are available and one charge is gained for free after each level up. Any additional charges will cost 999g. D: The Tavern allows the player to buy and sell beer. Sometimes the player gets lucky and can make a profit from low supply prices. Player can also use the tavern to stash their items they have in their inventory so other characters can also use it. F: The Colosseum allows players to battle with gladiators for the chance to win soul shards. There is also a dungeon option which allows players to enter a dungeon filled with hordes of monsters to fight. The last option is to fight monsters in ranked matches. With every match won in ranked matches the monsters become harder. The payoff for battling in the Arena is bigger than normal. S: Allows for the character to save their current state for continuing later. 0: Returns to the main menu to allow the user the play with a different character or exit the game. Return To Top Normal Screen As in the picture above, that is typically what a normal screen would look like. Event Screen Notice the x highlighted in green in the players vision. Entering x as a command will enter the player in an event. To see a list of possible events and their outcomes, click here. Return To Top Treasure Chest Screen Like the previous screen, notice the green 8 on the screen. Entering the correct input will allow the player to unlock new treasure Return To Top Category:Basics